The Omega Sign
by onceanightingale
Summary: Each of us just has an omega sign on our wrist. A cracked clown, heartbroken teen, hurting gang leader(s), nerdy cinderella, broken beauty queen, sole survivor, starving intern, depressed governor's son, bewitched girl, and a bullied boy. When we hurt, all we have to do is look at the Omega sign, and maybe, just maybe, everything will be alright. Rated T and has some curse words.
1. Leo

_**Leo**_

"LEO! GET YOUR PATHETIC SELF IN THIS ROOM THIS INSTANT!"

I groan and put my hands over my ears tightly, begging the god of dreams to suck me back into an endless sleep, where I wouldn't have to get stuck in cold, harsh reality.

"LEO! LEO! LEO!"

I get up and hiss as my fresh wounds from yesterday scrape the floors.

"LEO! NOW, LEO!"

I sigh and walk slowly towards the door.

"LEO!"

My slow steps turn into a fast pace.

"LEO!"

I swear, she was like a yapping chihuahua that would not just SHUT UP.

"What do you want?!"

The middle aged woman sent me a mean glare.

My face heats up an ugly shade of red and I stutter, "... I...I mean..."

Teresa rolls her eyes at me as if she was thinking '_stupid child_'.

She shoves some money in my face and pushed me out the door, "You _will_ buy me some milk and some vegetables, "She paused and continued, her words like piercing knifes, "If you buy the wrong kind of vegetable, there will be punishment. If you are not here by 11 AM _SHARP, _there will be punishment. If you try to runaway _again, _I will find you EXACTLY like last time and I _will make sure_ you recieve punishment. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'm."

"Good."

Then she shut the door with a smirk on her face.

_Female dog._

I groaned and kicked an innocent pebble nearby my foot.

I started walking towards the grocery store with my back hunched down and my face facing my feet gloomily.

_One step, two steps, three steps, four, five steps, six steps..._

All of a sudden my body slammed into a girl's body. My money flew out of my hands and her handbag slid off her arm and onto the street.

"WATCH IT!"

"Sorry..." My head snapped up to apologize, but _damn_. _She was a freaking goddess_.

The girl's auburn hair was in a flowing, long braid to the right of her head that was tied in a red hairband, and she was wearing a red (by the way was Leo's favorite color **;)**) simple dress with a matching pair of red sandals. She would be SMOKING if it wasn't for that _nasty_ look on her face.

"Maybe you should watch where you're going next time," she snapped.

"I said I was sorry!"

She glared and walked to her handbag with a sneer on her face. She looked at the contents inside.

"You broke my keychain!" She thrusted a small plastic pink heart and a chain in my face.

"_Oh no,_ not the keychain!" I said with a sarcasm rich in my tone.

She glares as I throw my hands up, "Do you know how sentimental this keychain is to me?"

"Tell me."

"What?"

"Tell me. If it's _so_ valuable to you."

She sniffed in annoyance, "_Fine_. This is from my boyfriend, well, you know, my _ex_-boyfriend."

I don't know why, but she broke down into tears as she said the word ex-_boyfriend_.

I rolled my eyes. Yes, this girl was INDEED on fire, but really? She was crying over her ex while I was getting thrown on the floor daily.

"Don't roll your eyes! I was in love!"

"You'll forget about him and soon, you'll have another fling. Don't worry! You're freaking beautiful. I'm pretty sure you'll get another man to play around with."

She glared picking up the money I had dropped and shoving it to me, "That's the thing. My _stupid uncle_ won't let me 'have another fling'. He keeps paying them to break up with me! He says I'm too young, and that guys were bad, but the only person who's bad is _him._"

"You're really upset because your uncle won't let you date? Seriously?"

"YES!"

I look at my watch. It's 10:49. _Crap._

"Well sunshine, I've gotta run! Thanks for letting me hear your sob story!"

The girl looked at me in complete disbelief as I ran towards the grocery store.

I turn around and I start running backwards. I yell at her, "My name's Leo by the way!"

I turn back around and in a few seconds, I'm in the grocery store.

* * *

By the time I finish buying the _exact vegetables_ Teresa wanted, I was in the end of the grocery line, tapping my foot impatiently.

Don't get me wrong, all I had to do was buy some cabbage for her freaking ten guinea pigs, but THE LINE. There was at least 6 PEOPLE IN FRONT.

_WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BUY YOUR GROCERIES TODAY?!_

I look at my watch. _10:52. _Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap.

Honestly, I don't understand why people need the stuff that they were going to buy.

The lady in front of me had a 'Cat mind Controller', which sounded stupid, considering the fact that the product was only $10.99 and a ripoff.

By, 10:55, there was 2 people in front.

Yes, I've considered going on the other lines, except they all had at least 10 people on the line. Not considering the old man by himself with a thousand kid collectibles in his cart.

By 10:58, the cashier was checking me out and by 10:59, I was out the door.

By 11:04, I was knocking on the door.

"You're late, _Leo._"

Oh gods, help me please.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys! Thanks for reading the first chapter of _The Omega Sign_! Please review - CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM ALLOWED. I would say that this is my first fanfiction, like _every single first time fanfiction author_, except I'm not a first time author. I just wanted a fresh new start. I used to be 'coolnerd18' and my fanfictions were HORRENDOUS, but now I aged and so has my fanfiction (that sounded SO WEIRD). Please review and follow :).

**About the story:** Basically, if you read the summary, you know what's going to happen. The ships in this fanfic will be all the CANON ships and Solangelo, because I love them all and I want to kiss all the PJO characters.

**Leo's story:** **In the Blood of Olympus *spoiler* it says** **Leo was abused by a woman named Teresa.** **IS NO ONE CONCERNED?! THAT'S TERRIBLE!** It's honestly _so bad_ that people aren't concerned, because so far as I know, only ONE fanfic ever talked about it. Seriously?

Well, I guess I'll talk to you guys at the next page!

~ **Onceanightingale**


	2. Calypso

_**Calypso**_

Today has been the absolute WORST day.

First, Zeke broke up with me for MONEY.

So has Joel...

and Matthew...

and Seth...

and Elijah...

And let's not forget about Freddy!

I just want acceptance. Is that too much?

Oh, but a breakup wasn't just it.

A guy named LEO had to just make my day worse by mocking me! The nerve!

A scrawny guy like him should just shut his trap forever and learn some manners.

* * *

It was 11:29 and I was currently waiting for my friends Annabeth and Piper at the restaurant _Ambrosia._

11:33

11:34

11:35...

"CALYPSO! WE'RE HERE!"

I turn around to see Annabeth and Piper running towards my table.

Piper was wearing a new disguise today complete with a black wig that was in a slick long ponytail, blue contacts, and black romper.

Annabeth was wearing her usual huge black nerdy glasses with a plain grey t-shirt, blue jeans, and, of course, her owl necklace her mom had given to her before she had died.

Piper eagerly sat down at my table, while Annabeth took her time to stroll down through the tables, amused with Piper's enthusiasm.

"Piper, you're going to break the seat if you bounce on it too much," Annabeth said, rolling her eyes. She turned to me, "Sorry we're late. Piper," Said girl waved, "met a guy."

I laugh, already feeling better, "You're only five minutes late. Don't worry."

Piper replied with a big smile, "I met a guy at the competition! His name is Mark. He has GORGEOUS brown hair and these cute green eyes, and has this scar on his upper lip-"

"Piper! Let the girl breathe!" Annabeth looked at me sincerely, "How was your day?"

As Annabeth asked the question, recent memories swarmed over me and my smile faltered.

"Oh no," Annabeth said softly, "Again?"

Piper smiled apologetically, "I'm so sorry! I thought Zeke wouldn't do that to you."

"I know..."

"He was a douche! Don't worry, Callie, there are more fish in the sea!"

"You say that every single time."

"It's true!"

"PIPES! She doesn't need a guy. She needs us to COMFORT her, not tell her to get another guy!"

"But.."

"Look," I say, "Zeke was indeed a douche. I think Annabeth's right, I need a break."

Piper smiles sadly, "Okay. You do what you want to do."

"Okay! Now, Pipes, you were saying?"

"OH! So, this guy..."

* * *

By 12:00, we were all finished with our lunch that we ordered after Piper's rant about her crush named Mark.

As we all got up to leave, Annabeth turned to me, "I know you have to go to work now, but I want you to still think about coming to our school. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay, but you KNOW that my uncle-"

"FORGET about your uncle! He barely is even here. He was here for two days then left! He's ruining your life, Callie!"

"I know, but-"

"Calypso, I care. You getting homeschooled by a person who doesn't know what 5 times 5 is terrible. Pipes and I miss you at Goode. I'm sure Sally won't mind. Besides, your cousin goes there, right?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Just think about it. Okay?"

"Okay."

Annabeth smiles, "Good. Well, I better help Piper with her Beauty Pageant. Honestly, I don't know WHY her mom forces her to go through that stress."

"Yeah, right?"

"See you later Callie!"

See you later, Beth and Pipes!"

* * *

As I scrubbed the tables at the restaurant _Olympus_, I can't help, but think about everything I've been through:

_Flashback_

_"Callie!"_

_"Freddy!"_

_"I missed you!"_

_His light green eyes are shining, but I could tell: The fun, devious light that were in his eyes were gone._

_After a month in the Bahamas, Freddy had grown more muscular and tan. Heck, I could see a new tattoo on his arm!_

_"Babe, I think we should go to your house. I missed you so much..." He whispers. I giggle._

_At my house, I'm trying on a new dresses for Sally's wedding with Mr. Blofis._

_"This one?"_

_"No."_

_"What about this?"_

_I twirl around in a new tight, black dress._

_Freddy sighed, "Callie, do you even know how fat you look in that dress?"_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Wear another dress, Callie. It's not the one."_

_Seeing my shock, he hugs me and kisses my cheek. "I'm just telling the truth."_

_He smiles, "C'mon Callie. Next Dress!"_

_Flashback end._

CRASH!

My thoughts fade as I hear a crash, nearby me.

Scared, I grab me towel and walk cautiously, towards the source. Apparently, something had crashed into something that had entered through the back door.

As I walk towards the sound, I see a mess of brooms and mops.

I sigh and lift up the mops and brooms, but under it, was Leo, on the floor spreading blood everywhere on the floor.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys! Chapter two is here! Now, I'm not going to tell you guys what's happening. In time, everything will be explained to you carefully. :)

Well, that's all guys!

Until next time!

~ **Onceanightingale**


	3. Annabeth

_**Annabeth**_

As I watch Piper walk down the catwalk, I give her a big thumbs up.

Her fake smile turns more genuine after she sees me and her posture grows more confident.

Piper hated the Beauty Pageant, but her mother, Aphrodite, forced her to follow "the path that led to greatness" and quite frankly, I thought that was a load of crap.

_Bzzz._

_Bzzz._

_Calling: Calypso._

_Bzzzz._

I hurry out of the pageant and press 'accept'.

"Callie, you know I'm helping Piper!"

"Beth, something's happen!"

"Callie, calm down. What exactly happened?"

"Leo! He fell and... I... don't know! Help!"

"What?"

"LEO! He's hurt!"

"Who's Leo?"

"HELP!"

"I'm coming, wait there."

I text Piper's phone: 'helping Callie with something. Sorry I can't stay :('

I quickly call a taxi.

When I get to _Olympus_, I can tell that the restaurant hours are over. The customer dining area was empty and all the tables were spotless. On the floor was a bucket of water next to table nine.

"Callie? You there?"

"Beth! Beth! Over here!"

"Callie?"

"Beth!"

I slowly walk towards the source of noise, and when I do, I see Callie kneeling down on the floor near a pile of brooms and mops.

"Callie?"

Calypso looks up, tears running down her cheeks and her mascara ruined from streams of water running down from her eyes. She turned and I could see a body...

"Callie? Who is that?"

"LEO! He's all bloody, and he has so much wounds, I... I... don't know what to do! Beth! Help me, please, Beth!"

Eyebrows furrowed, I walk towards the boy. He looked like a Latino elf, with unruly hair and a twitching hands.

"Leo? Are you there?"

The Latino-looking boy groans, "No shit Sherlock."

Callie lets a sigh of relief, "You're alive!"

"Hurts... so... much..."

"Callie, call an ambulance. NOW!"

She nods and rushes to the nearby phone: "Excuse me, there's a boy dying over here..."

I turn to Leo, "Can you hear me?"

He nods, obviously in pain.

"Okay, stay with me. What happened? Can you tell me?"

"Teresa... She..."

BEEEEEEEOOOOOO BEEEEOOOO

"Leo, I need you to hold on, the ambulance are coming."

He nods off and I yell, "LEO?"

Hands touch my shoulder.

"Excuse me, miss. We got it from here."

I nod and they put him in the ambulance.

I turn to Callie, "You alright?"

She nods, but I knew: She wasn't alright. She was scared and she didn't know what to do.

Her hands were shaking and covered in blood, her face terrified.

"Oh Callie, come here."

For some time, we stood there, hugging each other.

* * *

After Callie and I wash our hands and face, we call a taxi, going straight to her home. I text Piper to come to Callie's house, hands still shaking.

Together, she and I get to her apartment.

When we open the door, we could see Sally rushing about, hanging banners and balloons everywhere.

You see, when Calypso's mom died, her dad did something, I don't know what he did, but it was enough to put him in jail. Sally, her uncle Poseidon's divorced wife, took her in . Her other uncle Zeus, hired a homeschooling teacher for her and of course, paid all the guys to break up with her.

Sally, was a kind soul, but attracted the wrong guy in her second marriage. "Smelly Gabe" as she called him.

The third marriage, was with Mr. Blofis, NOT Blowfish, Callie made _that_ clear.

"Sally, what are you doing?"

Said woman smiled at Callie and said, "Percy's coming!"

"Who?" I said, confused.

Callie sighed and looked at me, "My other cousin, Sally's and Poseidon's son."

"Why isn't he here?"

"He got kicked out of too many schools, so Sally sent him to his dad."

"Why is he returning?"

She shrugged.

Sally looked at her, "Callie, dear, were you crying? What happened?"

"It's a long story. Do you need help setting up?"

"Yes! Callie, please help set the banner up. I'm afraid my husband is getting too old to set it up himself. Annabeth, dear, would you mind blowing some balloons? I need to get the cookies out!"

"Sure thing, Mrs. Blofis."

"What did I say? Call me Sally!"

* * *

**A/N:** Can we all just clap at my pathetic effort of trying to mimic an ambulance? Haha, it was so bad!

**The Story**: Percy's coming in! Percabeth is DEFINITLEY going to happen!

Well, I'll see you next time:

~ **Onceanightingale**


	4. Percy

_**Percy**_

As I got off the airplane, I pushed through the crowd.

I had to get off this airport QUICK. After 4 years of not seeing your mom, coming home can make you excited.

I was wearing blue jeans, a blue shirt, a leather jacket, and a trouble maker smile. Usually, I'd wear whatever, but today, blue was a special color.

You see, my mom and her second marriage husband had a fight. He said that blue food couldn't be made.

She begged to differ.

And that's why I love her. And the color blue.

Nearby the doors of the airport, a man with black and grey hair held a sign that said: "PERCY JACKSON".

I walked up to him and he greeted me with a smile, "Percy?"

"Yeah."

"Your mom is so excited to meet you! She's been rambling about you this whole week!"

"Um, I'm sorry, you know my mom? I... I don't think I know you."

"Oh... Of course! Sorry, how rude of me. My name is Paul Blofis, your mom's husband. We married a few months ago."

"So... her last name is Blowfish now?"

I could hear him mentally sigh, "Um, no. BloFIS. Not, BlowFISH."

"OH! My mom did talk about you over the phone."

"Haha, good. Let me get your bags and we'll put in the trunk. Shall we?"

I smirked, "We shall."

* * *

When I got home, I could smell the smell of fresh baked cookies wafting in the air, exactly how I smelled it before I left.

I see the piece of gum I had hid in the cracks of the stairs when I was 11.

I hear my mom's voice and my whole body is so glad to be home.

Because after all, home is where the heart is. Right?

Paul opens the door and I could see my mom.

She's wearing the apron I bought for her when I was 12, and I could see more grey hair than the last time I saw her.

The one thing that never changed about her was her genuine smile and laughter in her eyes.

I was so, so, so glad to be home with my mom.

She smiled and we ran into each other's arms. She still smelled like the candy shop she worked in, and still hugged me like there was no tomorrow.

She whispered into my ear, "Percy, honey, I'm so glad you're back."

"Me too, mom. Me too."

We let go, and I scan my surroundings.

There's so much BLUE in the room. There was a banner in a light blue color that had the text: 'WELCOME HOME' in dark blue. There were SO MUCH blue balloons, and my mom's infamous blue cookies rested on a table, chocolate chips oozing.

Callie was there, wearing all red.

Next to her was a girl. Simple, yet so beautiful. She had princess curls and calculating, stormy grey eyes that could be seen from a mile. She wore huge nerdy glasses, and she stared at me through them, tugging at her owl necklace, calculating my every move.

"Callie!"

"Percy!"

"How are you doing?"

"Not too shabby... You?"

"Not too shabby either." We both gave each other grins.

"Um, Callie?"

She looked at the pretty girl with the nerd glasses, "Yes?"

She gave her a look. Callie replied, "OH! Percy, this is Annabeth. Annabeth, this is Percy."

"Hi, I'm Percy."

She smirked, "I know, she said. Two times."

I laughed, "I guess so."

A knock from the door sounded.

"That must be Piper," Callie yelped, "You guys talk, I got to fill Piper in on what happened."

Before I could speak, she opened the door, to a beautiful girl with choppy brown hair in a hello kitty dress.

"Fill her in? On what?"

"Oh, it's a long story."

"Hit me."

"What?"

"Hit me."

"Wha- Oh. A guy... he was hurt."

"That's it."

"Yes, that's it."

"Okay."

Awkward silence...

"Do you mind if I go to my friends?"

"Stay! We were having so much fun!"

"Really? Seriously? That's your definition of fun?"

"Um... Yes?"

She rolled her eyes and made her way towards Callie.

"WAIT!"

"Yes?"

"Let's play 20 questions."

"Oh wow. Seriously?"

"Yes. I am 100% serious."

"You're smiling."

"C'mon, Annie!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Oh okay. What do you want to be called then?"

"That's a question."

"That's not fair!"

"Oh, it TOTALLY is fair."

"Can you tell me the answer?"

"That's another question."

"WHAT?"

She laughed, and it sounded like a cheerful symphony, "Okay, sorry! Call me Beth. Or Annabeth. But most people call me Beth."

"Well, I'll call you Annabeth."

"Why?"

"That's a question."

"Oh. Haha. That's hilarious."

"To answer your question: I want to call you Annabeth because I want to be special and unique and the only person who calls you Annabeth."

"I said MOST people call me Beth, not EVERYONE."

"Fine. I'll call you Wise Girl, If you're soo wise."

"Then you're Seaweed Brain."

"Why?"

"That's a question."

"Oh, you're hilarious, Wise Girl."

"Everyone!" My mom shouted from the kitchen, "Cake is ready!"

Annabeth looked at me with a bright smile, "We better eat the cake, Seaweed Brain."

* * *

After all the festivities, Piper and Beth left to go to their houses.

The rest of the family celebrated my coming with more hugs and kisses.

When we all got tired, we all went to bed.

Well, they did, I didn't.

Brrrrriiiinggg.

Brrriiiinngggg.

"Hello?"

"Reyna, it's Percy."

"Oh, what do you want?"

"Listen, I just wanted to check up on the gang. They alright?"

"Think I can't handle them? I see you have so much faith in me."

"I'm the one who put you in charge, Rey."

"Two things. One, don't call me that. And two, everything's going according to the plan."

"Good."

"Great. Bye Percy, you should sleep. I hear it's night time in New York."

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys! Thanks for reading my story! Review and follow, if you want! Thanks to **fantasiedreamar **for reviewing and yes, my ambulance noise was so so bad xD.

**The story**: The next chapter will be about Reyna, or Leo, or Calypso. Your pick! Just PM or review, though I'm pretty sure NONE of you will do that. I still love you though. :)

Till next time?

~ **Onceanightingale**


	5. Reyna

**A/N: **HEY! So majority of the reviews (2) said that they wanted Reyna. Now I'm just going to reply to you guys in the beginning of every chapter:

**fantasiedreamar: Thanks! Sorry I couldn't do Leo, but it's very possible you'll get him next chapter because he is crucial to the plot.**

**CookiesCream333: Yes, Mark is Jason in a disguise. I won't tell you why though, you'll just have to find out!**

**Guest: Thank you! I labeled in every chapter the pov of the character, but labeling the quotes is because I'm too lazy xD. I indeed do have a plan for the whole story and for this particular chapter, writing Reyna's pov meant that I would reveal the "plan". Leo's pov meant that I would've revealed his outcome and would've wrote a Caleo moment. Calypso's pov would reveal the same thing as Leo's except in a different pov. The characters are all connected and will meet each other, but in a late late chapter. You'll just have to see what's up my sleeve ;). There actually will be a lot of povs, but I will try not to overwhelm you! P.S - I'm still going to write a Leo chapter.**

* * *

**_Reyna_**

I was currently walking through the streets of California, head held up high, and my posture was straight and confident. In my hands were bags of food, and in my pocket was a receipt.

I walk down an alley way, and midway, I stop. I turn towards the brick wall.

_Knock, knock, knock. Knock. Knock._

The brick door opens and I get greeted by Dakota and Gwen.

Dakota, like always, had his mouth smothered in kool-aid. Today his lips were so red, that every single rich woman in the world couldn't buy a lipstick that red.

Yeah, his addiction to kool-aid was a big problem.

Dakota smiled, "Reyna! So good your home!" He looked into his goblet of red kool-aid, "want some?"

"Um, no thanks."

Gwen smiled, pushing Dakota away, "Reyna! So happy you're back because the whole gang missed you!"

I roll my eyes, "I just went grocery shopping for an hour."

"We still missed you!"

Cue, another eye roll.

I invite myself into the "den", as we liked to call it.

Once you step in, you see a screw in light bulb over your head. The walls are chunks of brick, unflattering and the floor was cement.

When Percy was in California with his dad, Poseidon, he used some of his dad's money (shhhh) and built a secret place for homeless members of our gang, _Delta_ (which meant change).

Currently, Gwen, Dakota, and I lived here, with Percy secretly giving us some money for support. For part-time, I worked as a sports intern.

As I walked in the den, I could see a wooden table, with four seats, a small kitchen, and next to it, three wire beds: one bunk bed, and one single.

I set down the bags on the table, and then turned to Gwen and Dakota.

"The plan," I say, "It's tonight. We can't fail, or we will get in _big _trouble."

Gwen exclaims, "I know! You keep reminding us! I get it, I get it!"

"Stealing a painting isn't easy."

"Well, we've been practicing." Gwen says, confidence shimmering off her.

"We're going against the government Gwen! Think for a second! My sister's life is at stake! Your mom is at stake! Dakota's BABY brother is at stake! Percy's dad is at stake! It's our loved one's lives at stake here Gwen. THINK."

"I AM THINKING, REYNA. I AM! I'M SCARED THAT WE'LL MESS UP, BUT I TRAIN EVERYDAY, KNOWING THAT MY MOM MIGHT DIE!"

"Then train more," I say quietly, "because it's not enough."

I take some ramen noodles from the grocery bags and stomp up to my bed, I don't want to eat with anyone today.

* * *

I keep staring at the crumpled up piece of paper I have in my hands.

It read:

'Steal "Peter Paul Rubens: The Road to Calvary" painting in a Berkley museum, or we'll have to get rid of one person. Give it to the receptionist of the NYC hospital.'

I rip it into pieces and throw them everywhere.

"Reyna, that's not going to fix our situation."

I turn to see Dakota, still sipping on his kool-aid.

"Why, out of all people, are we put here?"

Dakota looks at me sadly, "I don't know. I truly, don't know."

I get up, not wanting to talk, "C'mon. We have to get ready."

* * *

Dressed in all black, the three of us, come out of the bathroom of the museum. The night guard, idiotically, was sleeping in his chair, snoozing with flashlight on.

I could see the painting in all its glory, but one there was one problem:

The lasers.

"Dakota!" I whisper fiercely, "You were supposed to turn the lasers off!"

Dakota whispers back, "I was?"

Gwen and I, both rolling our eyes, slowly make our way through the lasers, and to the painting.

Gwen whisper-shouts, "I GOT IT!"

1... 2... 3...

BEEEEEP. BEEEEEEP. BEEEEP.

"Get out, get out now, Gwen! We have to go!"

I take Dakota and Gwen's ears and rush to the doors.

"THE MUSEUM IS ON LOCKDOWN. THE MUSEUM IS NOW ON LOCKDOWN."

I shout, "Go! Go! Guys, go!"

We rush upstairs, and onto the top of the building.

Brrriiing...

Brriiiinggg...

"Percy?"

"Reyna?"

"Did you send the helicopter?"

"It should be there by now!"

"Hurry! We're almost getting caught!"

After a few long seconds, a helicopter appears, and I disconnect with Percy.

A rope is brought down and I climb it. Then, help Dakota and Gwen.

When we're all in the helicopter, I ask the pilot, "Who are you?"

His obsidian black eyes sizes me up, and replies, "Nico. I'm Nico Di Angelo."

* * *

After he lands, I rush, getting my GPS out.

I find the NYC hospital and say to the receptionist, "Don't you love the painting, 'The Road to Calvary'?"

She winks and I hand over the painting.

I turn around to see a girl rushing into the hospital, probably running to see a hurt friend.

I walk out and Nico goes in, saying, "I'm going to explore this place, alright?"

I nod.

I sigh, about to punch in Percy's number in my phone.

But there's a guy on the street, shivering. I go up to him.

"Excuse me? What's your name?"

He looks at me, his eyes full of hope, "Frank Zhang, nice to meet you."

"Do you have a home? Because no offense," I give him a double take, "you look like you don't."

Frank sighs, "No, I don't."

I smile, "Come with me then. I can give you a place to stay."

He looks at me skeptically, "How do I know that you're not an ax murderer?"

"Well, how do I know that you're not a serial killer?"

He laughs, "Fair enough. But let me ask you a question."

"Yeah?"

"Why are you doing this?"

I look at him, lending him a hand, "Because someone else did this to me."

* * *

"Percy?"

"Yeah, Reyna?"

"We're about to go to your apartment."

* * *

**A/N:** This one is bad because I rushed through it. :/. Next time I promise I won't rush, but I really really wanted to write a chapter, but I have to go somewhere soon.

**The story**: It's all connected guys! You guys will just have to see what I'm going to do next ;).

Till next time?

~ **Onceanightingale**


	6. Nico

**A/N:** Welcome to the next chapter guys!

**fantasiedreamar**: Like always, thanks! You always know how to brighten someone's day!

**Matt the Guest**: In the first chapter I said "Constructive Criticism Allowed", not "I'm-going-to-be-a-bitch" flames. If you don't like be more specific about what you don't like and I'll try to improve. I erased your review and so next time, be more polite.

* * *

**_Nico_**

"Hello?" I say, walking down the hospital hall, "hello?"

"Excuse me," a voice says behind me, "visiting hours are over, I don't think you should be here."

I turn.

_Damn. He could be a model._

He had a doctor's jacket on with a stethoscope around his neck. His hair was a pop of bright blonde and his eyes were as blue as the sea on a sunny day. His teeth could blind a man.

No, seriously.

I stutter, "No... no... I was just looking around."

"Are you lost?" His perfect hands pointing to the exit, "The exit is right there."

"Oh... okay. I'll... just... go."

_Crap, Nico. Stop stuttering!_

He chuckles, "You're cute. How old are you?"

"Nineteen."

"And I'm twenty-one. Hi, nice to meet you." He extends his hands.

I stare at them, "Twenty-one?! And you're a doctor? Already?"

He chuckles again, "I skipped a bunch of grades. Also, my dad has a lot of money, so I got into college _fast_."

"Oh."

He laughs, "Kid, you're really curious."

"_Don't_ call me a kid!"

"Alright... kid."

After seeing my face, he grows in a fit of laughter.

"Stop, please. Stop laughing." My face turns red every second.

His laughter dies down, "Oh, I'll stop it. Sorry," he extends his hands, "My name is Dr. Solace. Will Solace."

"Wait... You're dad is _Apollo Solace_?"

Will winces, "...maybe?"

I smile, "It's nice to know that I'm not the only one with a famous father," I extend my hand, "my name's Nico Di Angelo."

"Doesn't your father own a bunch of funeral homes?"

"Don't forget the bunch of jewelry stores he owns."

He smiles his bright smile, "Can't forget about that."

For a few seconds, we stood there. Smiling at each other.

"Hey Nico."

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to go on a date with me?"

"WHAT?" I scream, face turning bright red.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are you not..."

"Gay? Um... no... I mean... yes... but?"

"C'mon. Seriously? It's so obvious you're gay."

"Seriously?"

"Oh, heck yeah. I'm serious."

Before I can reply, a girl bursts in, "Excuse me, I'm really lost can you help me?"

Will smiles, "What room?"

As he says that, I say in annoyance, "Who are you?"

She looks at me in equal annoyance, "My name is Calypso, and I'm looking for Leo Valdez, room E-46."

"Room E-46? Oh! Come with me!"

Before they go through a pair of doors, Will looks back at me.

He says, "Is that a yes?"

I nod.

He turns, but even though I can't see his face, I know he's smiling his big bright smile.

I put my hands in my jacket pocket, and I feel something inside. I take the content out of my pocket and I look at it carefully:

It's a crumbled up piece of paper with Will's number.

* * *

_Brrrriiiinggg._

_Brrriiiinnnggg._

_Briiinnngggg._

"Hello?" I say, opening my phone while walking out the exit of the hospital, "Who is this?"

"Hey, Nico! It's Percy!"

"Oh... hi. What do you want... again?"

"I just wanted to say thank you. Reyna and the others came to my apartment safely so... yeah! Thanks!"

"You're welcome, but don't _ever_ ask me to do something like that again!"

I hear him laugh, "Of course! Well, I better hang up now. Dakota had too much to drink."

"Yeah..." I say, words faltering.

"Okay, I'm gonna hang up now."

"WAIT!"

"Yeah?"

"Percy..." I say, my face turning red one more time, "Do you think I'm gay?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"I'm just asking!"

"No, Nico. I don't think you're gay. But then... I am oblivious to everything so..."

I laugh, "Alright Percy, hang up."

"Alright."

_Beep. Call ended._

* * *

**A/N:**HEY! So, yeah, I just really wanted this chapter to happen so...

I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, but well, maybe next time I'll make a really long chapter! Next time I will do Leo or Calypso's chapter so it's your turn again to pick who you want!

**The story**: I just LOVE Solangelo so guys, I'm sorry, but I had to incorporate this into my story.

Till the next page, I guess...

~ **Onceuponanightingale**


	7. Calypso 2

**A/N: Hey guys! So I've been really busy and this is why couldn't post, but I'm going to keep trying. I have Regents next month so I might not get to post around that time period, but after school is over I'M FREEEEEEEE! Guys, you don't know how many pringle cans I went through because of stress eating. I really hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Guest: I'm actually not a fast updater, I just had spring break when I started my story... I'll try my best to update though! I love reading your reviews so thank YOU for reviewing!**

**awesometacos: Thank you! This girl in my school keeps saying that Leo is not a good character, and I keep saying, 'He died to save everyone and he had an abusive adopted mother.' But thanks for reading! I really am thankful for all my readers!**

**Mondmaedchen: I'm not offended in the slightest! I'm really happy that you put my story on your favorites list! Don't worry, on my old account I used to favorite and not-like all the time.**

**Kuro: Thanks! Here is the update! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

_**Calypso**_

As I'm lead to room E-46, I look around the hospital.

There's an old musky hospital smell wafting around. I could hear multiple beeps coming from the machines. The walls are a bright white on the bottom half and a dull green on the top. I could see corkboards with signs like: 'Don't do drugs kids!' and 'Eating healthy can make you stealthy!' with additional drawings of doctors that kids drew in their time here.

Than I look straight.

_Room E-46._

"Here's room E-46!" Dr. Solace says, smiling. He guides me through the doors and next to Leo in his hospital bed, "Visiting hours end in about an hour and a half so make your time worth it, okay?"

I nod and he turns to Leo, "Honey, someone's here to see you."

He winks and walks out, leaving me here with a groaning Leo-in-bed.

"Leo... Leo?"

Said boy groans, tossing and turning in his bed, mumbling.

"Leo? Are you there?"

Another groan.

"Leo? Um, Leo?"

Suddenly, he bolts out of his bed. His curly locks that were in a tangled mess shakes and his hands turn a bright red as he screams,"SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR FROM YOU!"

"Leo? LEO! It's me! Calypso!"

He stops and turns towards me, "Sunshine?"

As our eyes meet, I can see his face clearly now.

On his left eye, there was a huge bruise and his leg was in a cast. And his stomach... _Oh God_... It was wrapped, but you could see a hint of blood seeping out with a big bruise peeping through the bandages. His lip was cut and he had a scar on his neck. The only thing that seemed to function correctly was his right arm, but everything else... _full of scars._

And for some reason, tears start seeping out.

Leo blinks, "Hey... Sunshine... why are you crying?"

"I thought you were going to die! You idiot!"

"Sorry?"

I carefully hug him, tears streaming down.

All I could think was '_Callie... Stop crying, your ridiculous!'_

Leo blinks again and akwardly pats my shoulder, "There... There..."

I stand and wipe my tears, "Sorry, I just- Um, sorry..."

He smiles his big "latino elf" smile and laughs, "Don't worry! I never had a beautiful girl cry over me before!"

My ears turn red and I'm STILL wiping my tears, "Really?"

"Yeah! Totally!"

I laugh my hand on one eye, hoping my eyes weren't red.

Leo gives me his right hand, "Give me your wrist."

"Why...?"

"Don't worry _chica_! I'm not a vampire!"

I slowly give him my wrist.

"Can you give me that pen on my bedside table with your other hand?"

I give him the pen and decaps it with his mouth. Then, he starts drawing an omega sign on my wrist. After he recaps the pen.

"This," he points at the omega sign, "is a sign of hope. When you hurt, if you look at this, maybe you'll feel alright."

"How?"

He points at it again, "Omega is the last letter in the greek alphabet. Just like it's last, this will mean that we'll be the last ones standing, even though we hurt. Do you get it?"

I nod, looking at the blue omega sign on my wrist.

He laughs awkardly, "I would put it on my wrist, but... you know..."

"Here," I take the pen and draw the sign on his right wrist, "I guess we'll be the last one standing together, right?"

"Yeah..." he says, looking at me. There's an endearing glint in his eyes.

"Sunshine?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you leave your contact on my phone? My counselor gave me one last night."

I giggle and turn on his phone easily, he didn't have a password.

I put in my contact and look at the time. _It's been an hour and 20 minutes!_

I put down the phone and smile, "Leo it's been really nice seeing you. I have to go now, but... I'll see you later right?"

He looks at me dissapointedly and he replies, "Um... Yeah! Definitely! I don't want you to go but, you'll come back right?"

"Of course!"

I'm just going to make a quick phone call to my only friend who had a car: Piper.

_Briiiiinnnnnggggg... Brrrriiiiinnngggg..._

"Hello? Piper McLean on the phone."

"Pipes! Can you pick me up at the hospital?"

"Sure! It's the one near the library, right?"

"Yeah. I'm in room E-46."

"K. See you later."

I turn to Leo, "I have a few more minutes..."

He smiles wide.

* * *

"Hey Callie! going to be there soon!"

And just like she said, she came in a few minutes.

"Callie? Are you ready to go..."

"Pipes... what..." I follow her gaze and turn to Leo. He also has his gaze on Piper, mouth open wide.

"Oh crap..." Piper says, "_Leo VALDEZ?"_

"Beauty Queen? What?"

"I'm here to pick up Callie? How did she find you? Are you ok?"

I watch the exchange. At this point I had enough and coughed, "Excuse me? Anyone want to explain?"

Leo replies, mouth still open, "She... I... I knew her from the Wilderness School. Back from grade six."

"Piper...?"

"He... he... he left! Without saying goodbye! I thought you went missing, you idiot!"

Before he spoke, the announcement went on, "_Visiting hours are now ending, may all visitors go to the lobby. I repeat may all visitors go to the lobby."_

"I'm not done with you yet!" Piper fumes as she furiously writes her number, "You're going to call me."

She grabs my hand and drags me out the door, "Callie, let's go."

I yell, "Bye LEO!"

And I could tell even with my back against him: he was shocked as hell.

* * *

**A/N: **Lost Hero Reunion! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review CRITICISM and LOVE!

**About the story:** So... I plan on bringing EVERYONE in and continuing the story and I'M SO EXCITED! Chapter 8 will definitely be a hit to the brain!

I'll see you next chapter!

**~ Onceanightingale**


	8. Reyna 2

**A/N:** Hey everyone! So, this chapter we will find out what the hell happened with Reyna and "the gang". This is Reyna's Point of View and I'm leaning towards using only these people's povs because I don't want to everwhelm you with povs.

**demigodess13** \- Thanks~ Here is the update for chapter 8!

**Guest** \- Haha well, thanks for the tears of joy!

**Guest (2)** \- Awwww, thank you! Thank you for the warning about rushing people into relationships, because I realize that I'm doing that! I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**izzy****_ \- _**Thanks~ You are absolutely right... Solangelo is so adorable! And as for Jason, I don't want to spoil the story, but _really really soon_.

**Thank you for all the reviews guys! They make me smile so thanks a bunch :)**

* * *

_**Reyna**_

Frank takes my hand as I haul him up.

"So... Frank. What are you good at?" I ask as everyone is walking down the street, "any talent?"

He laughs, "Well... I'm pretty good with the bow and arrow. I'm also good at being useless."

"Frank, you are _not_, I repeat, _not, _useless. Actually, that's what everybody here thought before we met each other."

Frank scrunches his eyebrows, "Yeah... What is the matter with you guys anyway? And where are we going?"

I sigh, "We were all homeless at one point. You see the guy with the really red lips? That's Dakota. His parents died in an accident and his baby brother lost his hearing because of it. Then, he got kidnapped."

He looks at us in awe, "Wow... Bro, I'm... I'm sorry."

Dakota swings his mug that said '_I 3 NY_' and sighed, "You didn't do anything. Don't be sorry."

I continue, "The girl with blonde hair? That's Gwen. Her father walked out of her family when she was one. Her mom also got kidnapped."

Before Frank could speak, I quickly continued, "Me? My parents left me and my sister when I was five and when she was eight. My sister... also got taken away..."

Frank's eyes looked up in confusion, "Wait, wait... All of your close ones got kidnapped?"

I look at him with sad eyes, "By the same crappy dude. We have to steal valuables to save our family and Frank, don't be freaked out, okay? I don't like liars, so I didn't lie..."

"No, no, no. It's not that. It's just..."

Gwen looks at him with curiosity, "Just what?"

He looks at me, "I've been going through the same exact thing. It's just, I never had someone to relate to."

"WHAT?" Dakota shouts.

Gwen puts her hand over his mouth and asks Frank, "What do mean?"

He looks down, as if ashamed, "Someone kidnapped my grandmother. I... I.. I don't hav any idea who she is, but recently I had to steal a statue and give it to that woman in that hospital..."

"I can't believe it..."

Gwen asks me in confusion, "What, Reyna, what?"

"We're all working for the same guy... Frank, come with me. Guys, we have to hurry to Percy's."

* * *

_Knock, Knock, Knock. Knock Knock._

The door opens and we're met with Percy's familiar face, "Reyna! Gwen! Dakota! Unknown Guy!"

Dakota shouts, swinging his mug, "Percy! Dude, we missed you!"

They hug and Percy smiles, "Come to my room, I've been waiting for you guys..."

We all walk towards his room, because we've all been here before, leaving Frank awkardly standing.

Percy puts his arms around him and says, "Frank, let me lead the way. I could tell you're going to be our close family from now on."

* * *

"Wait, so let me get this straight. Frank, you're working for the same exact guy?"

He nods, and Percy rubs his chin.

Then suddenly, he pumps his fist into the air, "Perfect! Dude, welcome to our family!"

We all clap, but our applause was cut short with...

_Bang!Bang!Bang!Bang!Bang!_

Hurried consecutive knocking can be heard, banging on the door.

Percy's face brightens up, "Oh! I forgot! I have more guests!"

We all walk up to the door and Percy opens the door, and there are three people, but I can only see one familiar face.

He and I exchange glares as I say in an angered tone, "Grace! Why are you here?"

Percy blinks fast and asks, "You guys know each other?"

Jason glares at me and replies, "She's my crazy ex..."

* * *

**A/N: **Ta Da! A wild Jason appeared in the chapter! I just _had_ to bring him to New York because I want to see the Lost Hero trio together after reading the Blood of Olympus which should really just be called The Blood of Fangirls because Rick is just slaughtering us all.

**The story:** I plan on doing Percy's pov or Annabeth's pov next chapter because the story calls on it. No couple action in the next chapter, but I promise many surprises on the way!

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you are going to enjoy the next!

**~ Onceanightingale**


	9. Annabeth 2

**A/N: New update! So I decided to put the date and time in the beginning, so you guys know when this all went down. I'm probably going to update al the chapters so it could be like that, too. So, In this chapter it's all Annabeth and her background / situation she's in.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed because it makes me so happy! Honesty, if I could I would read your reviews all day.**

**On to the replies!**

**Matt the Guest: I don't know if you're the same Matt the Guest I encountered in my previous chapters, but if so: dude! you're back! To answer your question, I do have a kidnapper in mind and I'm not going to reveal any time soon, but hint: He's a male and he's someone you would not expect. In the books he was on the bad side.**

**Guest (2): Thank you! I'm trying my best to make everything go as planned. And I told you, everything is connected, and I'm so glad you realized that! Frank is just adorable (I mean his personality) and I HAD to add him. But wherever there's a Frank, there's a Hazel :). Jason was, in fact, in a relationship with Reyna, but we all know I'm doing all CANON ships (besides Solangelo) in this fanfic. Be eady for another surprise at the end of the chapter! Thank you for reviewing and reading!**

* * *

**_Annabeth_**

_Monday; third week of October: 3:50 PM._

"I'M HOME FROM SCHOOL!" I shout, hoping for dear God no one was home, "Hello?"

"Oh, quit that racket," a nasally voice says behind me. I turn, seeing my mean stepmother.

You know the story Cinderella? Oh yeah, that story is completely true for me. My stepmother always wore a tight brown bun on her head and put too much blush &amp; bronzer. She always looked as if she was a strict teacher who got punched on both sides of her face. She always wore a pencil skirt with a blouse and a mean look with a nasally voice.

"Annabeth, sweetie," She said in a 100% fake tone, "Can you be a _dear_ and wash the dishes, do the laundry, and make dinner?"

"What if I don't?"

A flash of anger crossed her face, "Then you won't get to see that letter I received from _Yale_, or whatever. Do they even accept students at this time? I mean I had this for about... two months? Three? Oh, I don't know."

I fume, my anger level at 100. I had been waiting for that letter ever since they called me, and she had it for _two freaking months_? Maybe I should punch her and put a _REAL_ punch mark on her face.

I make an effort to grab it, but I was only 5 foot 3" and she was 5 foot 10". Every time I grabbed for the letter she would just put it out of reach, taunting me with the _stupid _letter.

"FINE! I will! But just so you know, just because my parents died and can't protect me, it doesn't mean that you could tell me what to do!" I fume and stalk to the sink, to wash the dishes, and she laughs behind me.

"Oh, but honey, I kind of already do."

* * *

As I make dinner, her two brats... Oops, sorry I mean _sons_, Matthew and Bobby, barge into the house after their class of Tae Kwon Do.

Bobby screams while kicking my legs, "LOOK ANNABETH! I'M DOING A SIDE KICK!"

Matthew is punching me, "ANNABETH! I'M A GREEN BELT NOW!"

_Can they shut up?_

"ANNABETH!"

_No, no they can't._

"ANNABETHHHHH!"

_I can't do this anymore._

_Yeah no, they have to stop._

"SHUT UP!" I scream, effectively silencing them.

"_Excuse me_," a nasally voice hisses again, "Did you just yell at my sweet tarts?"

I stare at her, my grey eyes blazing, "They were being annoying. _Please_ tell them to stop."

She smirks, "I guess this," she holds my letter, "doesn't matter to you."

She rips it, into small bits and pieces and I yelp, fighting to hold back tears.

"Oh sweetie, don't cry," she says, "Big girls don't cry."

She throws the pieces into the garbage can and pours apple juice all over it. With this, she sighs, "Bobby, Matthew, come, darlings. We need to change you into your pajamas."

They walk towards her and glances at me. She drags them away and I don't know how, but tears start streaming and my heart aches.

I glance at a piece that she missed, that wasn't in the garbage can that said: _You have been accepted._

All I could think was:

_Yes, big girls __**do**__ cry._

* * *

After washing my face multiple times, I managed to make dinner without burning anything. I _did _spit in my stepmother's drink, but I couldn't bear to face her, after what happened.

After serving the food, I was about to bring my plate of food into my room, but there was a _ding-dong_.

"ANNABETH! GET THE DOOR!"

Sighing, I go to the door and open it and at the door was...

Luke?

"Annie!"

"Luke?"

He smiles, his hands behind his back.

"Why are you here," I ask him, "How do you know my address?"

He shakes his head, "I have something more important."

I nod and he replies, "Beth... Will you go to the Fall Dance with me?"

* * *

**The story:** Luke! That is all I have to say.

**A/N:** Guys! This is the update! I hope you liked it and please R&amp;R because that makes me a really happy teenager.

**In the review, please say whose point of view you would like to see next!**

Next time?

**~ Onceanightingale**


End file.
